


Ain't it strange, the girl knew how to chop and change

by TheSpazticLord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazticLord/pseuds/TheSpazticLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor, meet Detective Song. Your new partner!”</p><p>He stared at the two of them dumbly for a moment, his mind racing with a million thoughts. He was just ogling her from across the bar, and she winked at him! She winked! She was gorgeous and sexy and now he was going to be partnered with her? Maybe it wasn't going to be so horrible after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cop AU - working as new partners, 1920's. Also human AU.
> 
> For: Liz (mattsalex)
> 
> *Spolier-y for season 6, AGMGTW
> 
> Title from Chop and Change by the Black keys

The Doctor stared down into his cup, swirling the water around in quick meticulous circles, trying to keep his mind occupied while he waited. He hated waiting; sitting around doing nothing had to be the worst thing in the world. He sighed, tapping his fingers against the bar, as he looked around the joint. It was packed tight, the air was full of smoke and jazz; and Jack was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He had sworn that he would be here on time but knowing him he probably got distracted by a pretty smile and wandered off. If he didn’t turn up sooner than later, he was out of here.  
  
He sighed in irritation, raising his head to look around the bar again when he spotted her. She was clothed in a short black dress that accentuated her cleavage, black stockings encased her long legs, leading down to a pair of red high heels, all topped with a mass of blonde curls and bright red lips. His eyes locked on her as she brought a cigarette to her mouth, her lips curling around it as she took a long slow drag before turning towards him with a wink and blowing the smoke out into the air.  
  
His heart stopped in his chest, a blush rising to his cheeks as he stared at her, unable to look away even though he was fairly certain he was bordering rude with his gazing. She had seen him watching and was proceeding to put on a show that he somehow knew was just for him. She leaned back into the chair, arching her chest out slightly as she lifted a leg up slowly and draped it over the other, the action sending her dress sliding up her thigh as the tops of her stockings were revealed and she took another drag on the cigarette. He wondered what she would look like out of them, how it would feel to run his hand along those -  
  
“Doctor! There you are old boy! I’ve been looking all over this place for you!” The Doctor whipped his head around quickly at the voice, snapping out of the odd sort of trance he had been standing in as he watched the man swagger up to him, arms stretched out in invitation.  
  
“Captain! It’s about time. You know I hate waiting.” He turned, pushing himself off the bar as Jack pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Ohhh Doctor! Have you been working out?” Jack asked as he squeezed his hands over the Doctor’s biceps.  
  
“Captain. Stop. So where is he then?”  
  
“He who?”  
  
“My new partner? The only reason I’ve been sitting in this dump for the last half hour!”  
  
“Oh. Oh right. Right. Hmm…” Jack looked around the bar quickly, scanning over the other patrons before noticing the woman in the corner. “Hello, hello. What do we have here! What do you think, Doctor? Delicious, huh?” He said nudging his arm with his elbow.  
  
“Jack. Don’t. Focus. New partner. Let’s go, haven’t got all night!”

Jack smiled his best smile, winking at the Doctor as he took off towards the far corner, heading towards the woman with the red lips. He could do nothing but silently follow behind him and try to avert his eyes like he hadn’t just been staring at her only moments earlier.  
  
“Say, what’s a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” Jack asked with a devilish grin as they approached the woman.  
   
“Oh don’t start!” The Doctor hissed firmly, looking at Jack with disapproving eyes. “We’re supposed to be working! I am not playing wingman tonight.”  
  
She stared at the two of them, looking rather amused as she flicked the end of her cigarette, letting ashes fall down onto the table.  
  
“Nice? Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Captain.” She let out a low throaty chuckle as she stood and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight against her chest. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Jack’s ear, whispering something before pressing them against his skin.  
  
The Doctor felt a sudden stab of jealousy as he watched them embrace, a knot that formed quickly in his stomach, but then fled just as quick, he needed to focus. There were only a few weeks left before the big bust on the Kovarian gang, and now was not the time to get distracted by some pretty bird.  
   
Jack stepped back, giving her a solid squeeze on the shoulders before stepping aside and turning back to him.  
  
“Doctor, meet Detective Song. Your new partner!”  
  
He stared at the two of them dumbly for a moment, his mind racing with a million thoughts. He was just ogling her from across the bar, and she winked at him! She winked! She was gorgeous and sexy and now he was going to be partnered with her? Maybe it wasn’t going to be so horrible after all.  
  
“Oh! Right, Detective Song.” He extended his hand out to her, and she took it, giving it a firm shake. He couldn’t help but notice how her small hand fit perfectly in his, or the way her fingers grazed lightly over his wrist as they parted.  
  
 “Nice to meet you, Doctor.”  
  
 _Well damn it all. So much for not getting distracted._ “Pleasure’s all mine! I- I wasn’t expecting a woman.” He said as he quickly glanced back and forth between her and Jack.  
  
“Oh? Well, I was expecting someone a bit older.” She said with a defiant glare, eyes narrowing as she folded her arms over her chest. “How old are you anyway? Twelve?”  
  
“Wh- I beg your pardon! I happen to be old enough to -“ He was cut off by Jack’s laughter and sharp pat to his back.  
  
“Oh! I can already tell! This is going to be a beautiful partnership. Song, Doctor; I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted.” He said as he bowed out quickly with a wink, leaving them standing together.  
  
 The Doctor swallowed hard as she stared him down, his hands pulling at his jacket. She rolled her eyes slightly as she sank back down into her seat, casually sipping on her drink as he stood there rocking back on his heels.  
  
“Look, Detective Song, I don’t want us to get off on the wrong foot or anything. I was just surprised! Not that there is anything wrong with being a woman, and you most definitely are _all_ woman and I was just expressing my sincere-“  
  
“Oh for heaven’s sake!” She reached forward grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him towards her. “Shut up and sit down!”  
  
“Right. Ok.” He slowly lowered himself down into the seat beside her. He reached up fiddling with his bow tie as he watched her.  
  
“A bow-tie, eh? That’s an odd fashion choice isn’t it?”  
  
“Song, I have to disagree. Bow-ties are nifty.”  
  
“Says you.” She winked, reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a small flask, frowning when she turned it over her drink and nothing came out.  
  
“So, Detective Song. What’s your name?” He tried his best to sound casual, and not like he had just been starring at her chest.  
  
“River. And yours?” She smiled at him, a little pleased that he couldn’t keep his eyes off her.  
  
“Rivah. Rivah Song. I like that. Brilliant name.”  
  
 Her heart beat a bit faster, hearing her name fall from his lips had sent a chill of the worst kind through her, he probably didn’t even mean to say it like that, all low and seductive, thick with lust as his gaze lingered over her. _Stop it River, you have work to do._ Not only did she have a mission to complete, but now she also had to battle the sudden overwhelming attraction to this tall, gangly, oddly sexy man.  
  
“What about you? What’s your name.”  
  
 “I’m the Doctor.”  
  
“Doctor who?”  
  
“No, no. Just the Doctor.” He smiled widely, _she said the thing.  
  
_ She stared at him a moment, debating whether or not to push him about the name thing. _Who in their right mind calls themselves ‘Just the Doctor.’_ It did however pique her curiosity, and she suddenly wanted to know more about him.  
  
“So, Jack tells me you’re the sharpest dick in town. Any truth to that or is he just feeding me a line?” Her mouth twitched up into a grin as she watched his face, he blushed slightly and fidgeted in his seat.  
  
“Uh, well, I am rather fantastic. Oh, and brilliant.” He said rather excitedly. He leaned forward a little as he lowered his voice. “I’ve also been told that I’m rather ‘hot’ as well. What do you think?” He asked with a wink as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
She laughed as she slapped his arm “Doctor!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a ‘Yes, Doctor you are indeed hot’ then!” He said with a grin as he leaned back and tugged on his jacket.  
  
She snorted, rolling her eyes slightly. “Oh, you take that however you like, darling.”  
  
“So River Song, how on earth did you manage to snag a detective position? I’ve never heard of a police woman.”  
  
“I’m very persuasive.” She said simply, taking another drag on her cigarette.  
  
“I bet you are.”  
  
“Technically I’m not, though. A police woman. But I am. Think of me more as a secret weapon. That’s what Jack likes to call me. It’s a lot easier to get closer to the bosses when you have something they want to get close to.” She nodded down at her body, smiling as the Doctor’s eyes followed.  
  
“Oh, well that’s- a bit brilliant. A little exploitative on Jack’s part, using you like that, but brilliant all the same.”  
 _  
_“Well, just the Doctor, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to go see a man about a dog.” She put out her cigarette, grinding it down on the top of the table as she looked at him.  
  
“You do realize we’re supposed to be taking them down, not supporting their business right?” He asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
“You don’t drink Doctor?”  
  
“Not really, no.”  
  
 “I see. Well if you’ll excuse me, I’ll see you tomorrow. I can’t wait to start working together.” With that she was standing, then slowly sauntering away from him as she exited the bar. __  
  
He followed a few minutes later, heading down the street and hopping into his very blue car. He stroked his hand over the steering wheel before cranking it muttering ‘Hello you sexy thing.’ His fingers twitched over the wheel as he headed down the street, his mind racing, thinking about how he was going to get on with River. This was either going to be very good, or very not so good; he couldn’t wait to find out.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Get in, Song!” He called, waving his hand out the window so she would see him.

She quickly jogged up to the passenger side window and leaned in a bit. “Hello Sweetie. You’re not planning on taking me for a ride are you?” She said with a smile, yanking the door open.

“What? No! Just get in the car!” Sweetie? Shouldn’t like that. Kinda do.

She hopped into the seat, closing the door quickly as he cranked the key in the ignition. The engine stuttered a bit and she rolled her eyes, turning her head to gaze out the window.

The Doctor grumbled as he cranked the key in the ignition yet again, the engine still failing to turn over.

“Come on you sexy thing you!” He exclaimed as he stuck an arm out the window to pat his hand against the panel of the door. “You can do it, old girl!” The engine rattled yet again, coughing and stuttering in defiance.

He sighed in defeat, sinking back into the seat for a moment as he turned and looked at Detective Song. Her hair was pulled up in its usual twist-y thing she liked to sport. He hadn’t seen her hair down since their first meeting. She was wearing a simple white dress that clung to her curves in the most distracting ways and a pair of black heels. How she could run in those things was beyond him. He also pondered if she did it on purpose; choosing outfits that made his eyes stick to her in a most unprofessional manner, while he was usually stuck in the standard issue uniform, minus the hat. They had quite the fight over the hat; she even threatened to shoot it right off his head, insisting he looked utterly ridiculous. At least he was in his own clothes tonight. They were going undercover, no uniforms needed.

They had only been together two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. After his last partner was lost in Manhattan, he had run away to a new agency in Chicago. He’d been without a partner for so long, when they finally did stick them together he was glad for the company. But she didn’t seem to feel the same. He had spent the last two weeks in an odd limbo of sorts, torn between absolute frustration and unbearable attraction for his new partner.

He was supposed to be showing her the ropes, taking her on small assignments to get her ready for the Kovarian sting, Operation Bad Dog, but she was always one step ahead of him. She always seemed so bored, rolling her eyes as he tried to explain the proper way to investigate, or sighing deeply as he rambled on about different interrogation techniques. If they ever tried good cop, bad cop, he had the feeling she’d be the bad one.

She could all but feel his eyes burning through her as she gazed down the empty street. Her red fingernails tapped the dashboard in irritation as she sighed, turning her head to look at him, only to find him staring at her, eyes dark. She raised her eyebrows at him in a challenge he quickly denied, turning back to fumble with his keys. A blush rose to his cheeks as he continued muttering encouraging phrases at his reluctant car.

“Do you always talk to your car like that?” She purred, her lips turning up as she tried to stifle a giggle.

“Yes. We have a fantastic relationship. She always gets me where I need to be.” He mumbled as he tried to crank it again.

“Let me try.” She slid over on the seat as she reached for the key. He couldn’t help but blush at her closeness, or to breathe in her fantastic scent, she smelled like honey and gunpowder.

“What? No! Song, don’t do that! You’ll break something!” He swatted at her hands, trying to stop her.

“Me break something?” She glared, scooting closer against him. “This coming from the man who took down the entire file system last week with one finger?”

He huffed at her, he didn’t mean to knock over the shelves, it was a total accident. All he was trying to do was show her where the reports go, and then she just had to bend over in front him to look at the lower shelves. It wasn’t his fault if he just happened to be staring at her ass while simultaneously reaching up to grab a box. He only stumbled for a second… right into the shelves. They spent the next three days righting the whole mess.

“ I suppose you’re right” He mumbled. As her small hands wrapped over his fingers, he was suddenly very aware of every inch of her that was touching him, her hip against his hip, side to side as she turned their hands together and the engine roared to life.

He shook his head in disbelief, closing his eyes momentarily as her hand slowly, almost too slowly, slipped off of his and floated over to rest on his knee. His leg jerked a little under her touch and she chuckled softly, giving his knee a squeeze as he turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to give her a witty comeback, but nothing came out, and he ended up staring at her dumbly as he imagined what it would be like to free her hair and run his fingers through it.

“What?” She asked finally, nudging her shoulder against him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“How did you do that?” He asked a bit impressed as he continued to gaze at her.

“Maybe she likes me better.” River grinned, running her hand along the steering wheel. “You should let me drive.”

“Not a chance.” He grumbled as he swatted her hand away and pulled out into the street, heading down the road to their next assignment. They got a hot tip about a murder plot going down tonight at a tiny juice joint at the edge of town, and River had jumped at the chance to finally go under cover.

“Whatever you say, sweetie. But if you did let me drive at least we’d get there on time. Not cruise around lost for two hours.”

“One time Song! It happened just one time!” He said exasperated. She wasn’t going to let him live it down.

“Yes. One time, four days ago, and we missed the whole investigation. Our first real action together and we miss it. I don’t want to miss this one so let’s get a move on, shall we?” she said with a smirk as she gave his leg a pat.

The Doctor glanced down at her hand on his knee. She hadn’t moved back over to the other side of the car, and he was almost positive that she was starting to lean against him. Not that he was complaining. He was rather enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they had made it to the right place, the sun was starting to set. River all but flew out of the car, dragging him with her as they ducked into an alley before anyone could see them. She found the rather ordinary looking set of stairs leading to a lower part of the building, and once they descended, she knocked on the door quickly, tapping out a short beat against the wood until a slat opened and a gruff voice whispered through the crack.

“Tell me what I want to hear, sweetheart.”

“Silence.” River whispered in a hushed voice. The door slowly creaked open and she latched onto the Doctor, dragging him inside with her as they stepped into a dark corridor. River made a small sound, somewhere between a groan and a whimper, as they slowly navigated down the long dark hallway and she clutched his arm tightly.

“Scared of the dark, Song?” He asked her softly as they pushed forward.

“I’m not scared of anything.” She said a bit shakily, purposely avoiding the question.

“Oh, oh right. I’ve got you though. So there’s nothing to worry about.” He reached over with his other hand, giving her hand on his arm a gentle squeeze.

“Shut up you sap. I’m not bloody scared.” She snapped as they finally reached the end of the hall and the Doctor fumbled around with a door handle, jiggling it until it clicked open and light flooded out, along with the harsh smell of cigar smoke, laughter and music.

The joint was packed full and his eyes scanned the area, going straight into investigative mode until he found what he was looking for, a hallway at the back with a few doors on either side. If anything was going to happen it would be there.

“Ok Song.” The Doctor said as he leaned into her, pressing his lips against her ear so she could hear him over the noise. She tried to ignore the odd shiver his voice sent through her, and the way the temperature seemed to get considerably hotter with his nearness. “We need to get to the back and watch that hallway. We need a good reason to be back there, looks like a few men are keeping an eye out.”

“Hmmm.” River hummed as she looked about the room as well, noticing a dimly lit, relatively empty corner of the bar that was near enough to keep an eye on the people who entered the back rooms. She leaned against the Doctor, pressing her lips to his ear. “We could go neck in the corner. How’s that for a cover, sweetie?”

He pulled back quickly, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. “Know what? I’ve changed my mind. We can just observe from afar!”

River sighed, rolling her eyes at him. “You’re a bit of a wet blanket aren’t you?” She turned and walked away from him, heading to the bar.

He followed after her, taking a place beside her as she ordered a drink. “You’re a bit rude, aren’t you?” He said with a smirk as he nudged her shoulder.

“What’s it going to be, Sweetie? Cash or check?” She raised her eyebrows at him as she took her drink from the bar, raising it to her lips and taking a long swig.

“Do you always answer a question with a question?” He said a bit roughly, voice low as he leaned closer to her.  
“Do you?”  
He rocked back on his heels. What she was suggesting just wasn’t right. Totally unprofessional. There was no way he could focus on the job while snogging Song. No way. Not going to happen.

“Cash. Definitely cash.” He muttered, his eyes going wide as his voice betrayed him.

She hummed in approval, reaching down to lace their fingers together as she led him through the crowd to the more secluded part of the bar.

River leaned up against the wall, downing the rest of her drink as the Doctor stood awkwardly in front her, fingers twitching nervously as he kept glancing from side to side.

“Would you relax?” She said softly as she pushed herself off the wall, setting her glass down on a table as she approached him.

“You- You weren’t serious were you? About the necking?” He asked shyly, running his fingers through his hair.

“Is that what you’re so worked up about? Not the fact that there are people in here who want to kill each other, but the fact that I suggested kissing you? You need to get your priorities in order, dear.” River sighed as she reached out and took his hand in hers. “How about we dance instead?”

“Oh! Oh dancing’s good, love to dance!” His eyes lit up as he eagerly stepped forward and wrapped his hand around her waist, prepared to step into full swing mode as he closed the distance between them. She smiled up at him a little warily. She didn’t have high hopes about his coordination; he could barely walk without tripping, who knows how his dancing would be.

“Ow!” As it would turn out, her fears were confirmed as he proceeded to step right on her foot.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry, I-“

“Hush.” She commanded, preparing herself to take the lead, only to have the band switch to a slow song.

“These I’m good at. I promise.” He said gently as he pulled her closer to him, pressing a hand against her lower back as he gave her hand a squeeze and started swaying in time to the music.

She sighed a bit, reaching up to wrap her arm over his shoulder. Oh, he smelled good; it was spicy and warm, but sort of fruity at the same time. He was right. He was good at this. She could feel herself melting into him and she knew it was dangerous.

“Right. Have to keep an eye out,” he whispered as he glanced at the hallway. She nodded in agreement, lifting her head as he turned them around again.

“I’m good at keeping an eye on things.” She said casually, leaning up as she rested her chin on his shoulder, casting her gaze over to the back rooms.

“I bet you are.” He whispered against her ear, and she could swear she felt the faint brush of lips against her neck.

“Mmhmm.” Her breath caught and her heart started to beat faster as she tightened her grip on him. “I’m good at a lot of things, sweetie.”

“River, keep watching the back. Don’t take your eyes off them.”

She felt it again, this time very obviously as he pressed his lips against her neck and wrapped his arms tighter around her, pressing his hips against hers in time to the music. She was a bit shocked, given his nervousness at the mere mention of kissing her, but she couldn’t deny the way it affected her. She bit her lip, leaning her head to the side as he kissed her skin, trying her best to ignore the sparks shooting through her body, paying no mind to the heat that burst across her middle or the ache that settled between her thighs as his lips slipped to her ear and his tongue traced along her earlobe.

She couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping her throat as his hand moved lower on her back, sliding down to caresses her ass as he pulled her tight against him. The music picked back up, launching into another swing song, but they didn’t move from the circle of each other’s arms. The bar around them melted away until it was just The Doctor and River, swaying to their own music.

She let out a tiny moan as his hand slid up her side and his thumb stroked over the side of her breast. “I’ve wanted you ever since I first laid eyes on you Song. You’re glorious.”

He rolled his hips against her again, as if to drive the point home, letting her feel his erection brushing up against her thigh. A breathy sigh escaped her throat as his thumb brushed over her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. “Sweetie.” She leaned her head back, giving in to the temptation as she rolled her hips against him, her lips twitching up into a smirk as he gasped slightly and pressed harder against her. He hummed against her neck, sliding his lips up along her jaw until he was hovering over her mouth.  
“Can I kiss you, River? That’s what you wanted to do, right? It’s definitely what I want to do.” He whispered softly, moving his hand to cup her cheek.

She beat him to it as she leaned forward, closing the space between them as she gently pressed her lips over his. Her hand tangled in his hair as she deepened the kiss, and he pushed harder against her.  
His lips parted briefly, and it was all the invitation she needed as she kissed him harder, gently flicking her tongue inside his mouth. He jerked a little and pulled back, but she pulled him closer. He moved his tongue out experimentally, letting it rub across hers; it was wet and warm and she was pressed against him just right. He had never wanted anyone so bad and now he was going to have her. He groaned into her mouth as he felt himself grow harder.

Her mouth slipped from his as her eyes darted back to the hallway, remembering that they were actually supposed to be doing something other than indulging in each other.

“Wh-What are you doing?” She said a bit breathlessly, snapping out of it as she watched an all too familiar man walk out of the back room and take a seat over at the bar.

“Dancing, Song. Just dancing.” He muttered against her neck, nipping at her skin gently as he continued to move his lips along her skin.

She knew if she let him go much longer, she wouldn’t have the strength to stop him, and she couldn’t get attached. Even if he did make her feel wonderful and glorious and held her like she was something to be cherished. She couldn’t.

She pulled back quickly, her head beginning to clear, the fog of lust retreating as she focused. “Lay off, Doctor! We have work to do.”

She gave him a little shove, pushing him away as his hands slipped from her. She glared at him as she folded her arms tightly across her chest, partly to appear annoyed, and partly to hide any signs of arousal.

His eyes widened and his face fell as he looked at her. “I- I’m sorry, Song. I thought you wanted- I mean I thought we- Uh… I didn’t mean to offend, I just- and you’re so- I“

She huffed, more angry at herself for enjoying it then at him as she pointedly ignored his apologetic ramblings. “Doctor. Pipe down, will you? Look. Stay here, alright? Keep an eye on the back.”

She shook her head as she brushed past him, heading for the bar and taking a seat next to man that had come out of the back.

River glanced back at the Doctor momentarily, watching him sink down into a chair as he clasped his hands over his lap, looking absolutely pathetic and adorable. She sighed, taking a moment to calm herself down, letting the heat she felt subside as she stared at the ground. “I’m sorry, sweetie.” She whispered before turning to face the man sitting beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello, Jefferson.” She said casually, eyeing the man. He was short and a little chubby with a bald head. In another time they were actually good friends. He was a funny man. She felt a bit sorry for him, knowing what she had to do. Like most people trapped under Kovarian’s thumb, he was a good man who fell on hard times and turned to the last resort.

He turned to her slowly, his eyes going wide. “M-Melody?”

“Not anymore.” She said sadly as she gazed at him.

“What are you doing here?” He reached over and pulled her into a quick hug. “It’s been too long! Come on! Lemme buy you a drink! What are you having?”

“Rum, darling.”

“You never change, do you Mels? Yo! Gimme one planter’s punch over here, will ya pal.”

“You’d be surprised.” She said gently as she nodded at the bartender who started mixing her drink up.  
“So, Jefferson. What are you doing here? Do you have a hit?” She asked as she elbowed him lightly, giving him a wicked grin. “If I know you, and I do, you’re not one to just sit idly around.”

The man chuckled as he took another swig of his drink. “Oh, you do know me too well. Yep, I’m on the job tonight. Target is actually in the back right now, I figured I’d make him squirm a bit first. You know how Kovarian likes it done.”

She nodded as she picked up her drink. “It’s not like him to stage a hit in his own club. What’s the beef?”

“The usual. Can’t upset his missus and do it at home, now can we?” He snorted, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been replaced. But I’m telling you baby, that dog would kick himself if he saw you now. You look good, Mels.”

She sighed, looking down into her drink. Of course it had to be Jefferson. Of course it had to be Kovarian’s club. The universe must be plotting some sick conspiracy against her.

He leaned in close to her, bringing his voice down to a hushed tone. “Word on the street is the dicks around here are planning to move on Kovarian at the end of the week. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you doll? Did you hit your target yet?”

River downed the rest of her drink and stood. She turned slightly, beckoning the Doctor over with a wave as she slipped a pair of handcuffs out from underneath her dress.

“I know so, so much. You’d be amazed at what can you learn when everyone thinks you’re just another bird. Oh, Jefferson. You’re such a bad boy. You better watch out, or you’ll wind up in the big house.” She purred as she grabbed one of his arms and moved it around his back easily. She skillfully slapped the cuff around him, leaving it open so he wouldn’t notice it.

He chuckled “You are far from just another bird, kid. Ain’t nobody taking old Jefferson down.”

The worst part was he probably thought she was joking, and he didn’t resist as she maneuvered his hands together. She pressed her lips against his ear as she clicked the cuffs in place. “You’re under arrest, darling.”

“What? Melody! What in the hell are you doing! Let me out! Mels, this isn’t funny!” He jerked his wrist in a failed attempt to free his arms as she looked at him sadly.

“If you know what’s good for you, Jefferson, you’ll dry up and fast.”

He scrambled to his feet as she held him tight, the other patrons watching with wide eyes as the Doctor strode over.

“This is our guy.” She said quickly. “We need to go before we cause a scene.”

The Doctor nodded once, grabbing the man’s shoulders as he forcefully pushed him towards the exit, and he went quietly, River following along behind.

By the time they reached the car and the Doctor struggled to shove him in the back, he found his voice again.

“Fuck you, Melody! Fuck you! You’re dead, Pond! Do you hear me? Dead!” He shouted as the Doctor closed the door, locking it tight.

“Hey!” The Doctor banged his fist against the door, startling the man. “That’s no way to talk to a lady. You shut your kisser pal, before I come in there. Trust me, you don’t want that.”

“You just wait till he hears what his little quiff has been up to. Ohh, you are in for it sweetheart. You’ll regret this, Pond!”

He turned to River and quickly ushered her to the front of the car as he opened the door for her, while the man in the back continued shouting.

“That’s no lady, pal! You better watch your back if you know what’s good for you! She’s the damn devil! Do you hear? The devil!”

His voice was drowned out as the Doctor cranked the engine and they headed back to the jail.  
They rode in awkward silence the all the way, neither of them knowing what to even say to one another. When they arrived back, they sat in the car, waiting for someone to come and pull the man out of the back.

It was only after Jack had come to lock Jefferson up that the Doctor finally turned to River.

“Why was he calling you Melody?”

“Beats me.” She said softly, sighing a bit as she folded her arms over her chest.

“He knew you. Melody Pond. He knew you.”

“No, he didn’t. Honestly, Doctor. You can’t believe the ramblings of a thug who was most likely utterly splifficated.”

“I don’t think he was drunk, River. It’s odd, he really, really thought you were called Melody.”

“Then he was mistaken.” She snapped, before lifting her hand to her head and sighing. She turned very deliberately to lean out the window so the Doctor couldn’t see her face, or the tears threatening to spill over from her eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah you’re right. He must have been.” The Doctors voice was gentle as he sat back, dropping the issue. He saw her at the bar, and Jefferson hugged her. They knew each other, but if she couldn’t admit it, he figured it might be best not to press the issue just yet.

They sat in another moment of silence, River leaning out the window while the Doctor tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Look Song, about before I- I didn’t mean to- to come onto you like that. It’s just- you’re very, well, very beautiful- I didn’t realize you were honestly joking about the kissing. To be fair you did suggest it and with all the flirting- I just thought, well hoped, I should say, that you wanted me as much as I wanted you and –“

“Save it.” She muttered as she flung the car door open and jumped out, quickly walking down the dark, empty street as the Doctor called after her.

“River! Wait! Come on! I’ll give you a ride!“

She couldn’t have stayed in that car another moment. He was making her weak. It was unacceptable to have feelings for him. She couldn’t. She shouldn’t. But as the tears streamed down her face as she headed back to her apartment, she couldn’t deny it. She liked the Doctor. He was unlike any man she had ever met before. She shook her head as she picked up the pace and broke into a run; maybe if she ran fast enough, she could escape herself.


	5. Chapter 5

She avoided him the next day, and the day after that, until five days had passed and the Kovarian bust loomed on the horizon. They both stuck to their respective paperwork, handling things around the jailhouse without having to interact much. River might not have seen it yet but the Doctor was as brilliant as everyone said he was. It didn’t take long for him to start digging around, putting two and two together. As much as he hated her avoiding him, the distance gave him time to search, to dig, to learn about his partner.

What he found was surprising. He dug deep and stumbled upon a massive chain of crimes, stretching back years, all seemingly unconnected. All reported as random events, but the Doctor knew what he was looking for. A name. One name, that popped up everywhere. Pond. Melody Pond. Everything led back to her and Kovarian. They were connected, the names and crimes tangled around each other. Until a year back where the chain stopped. Melody Pond had disappeared from New York, and River Song had come to Chicago. It suddenly made a lot of sense as to why one of Kovarian’s hit men was so familiar with her.

Judging by the dates, it was shortly after he himself had left Manhattan. Never ignore a coincidence, it was too good. But why? Why would she follow him, what was she trying to do-

“Doctor?” River asked gently as she approached his desk, trying not to startle him. She had been watching from the door for the last few minutes, and he looked very tense. He was hunched over, furiously writing and marking things, shuffling through a big stack of papers as he muttered to himself.

“Doctor? Hello? Anyone home?” She said again, a little louder as his head snapped up from whatever it was he was working on.

“Oh. River. Didn’t see you there.” He fidgeted a bit nervously as she watched him. “Have you been there long?”

“Only a moment.” She said as she took the seat opposite of him.

“River –“  
“Doctor –“

They both spoke at once, each sighing slightly as they sank back into their chairs.

“You first.” River said with a nod.

“Right. Ok.” He leaned forward; “We need to get past this… whatever it is. You’ve been avoiding me, so hopefully you’ve taken time to figure out what you want. From me, and from this partnership. We have got to get back on the same page, Song. I’ve lost too many good partners. I won’t lose another. You are important to me, you know. Operation Bad Dog is tonight. I’ve been waiting months for this, Song, months. I need you to be with me on this.” His voice was calm as he spoke, and he stared directly at her, even though his hands were skillfully rearranging papers, covering up any evidence that he was looking into her past.

As smooth as he thought he was, she noticed, and she was leaning forward trying to read the print. She didn’t even notice he had stopped talking as her eyes skimmed the papers.

‘Pond dries up, six dead’

“Song? Are you listening?”

“Yes. Sting. Partners. Got it. What time are you picking me up then?” She said in a meek voice, wrapping her arms around herself as she caught a glance at another headline.

‘Kovarian’s Silence falls over city. Melody ends at last.’

Her stomach turned as blood pounded in her ears. Oh no, he knew. He knew.

“Yo- You mean we’re good?” He asked a bit surprised, expecting at least a little bit of a fight.

“We’re good.” She nodded once, standing from the chair as she all but bolted for the door.

“I’ll pick you up at seven!” He said as she raced for the door. “Oh, and River?”

She froze, turning on her heels slowly as she looked at him. “Yes?”

“What was it you came to talk about?”

“Doesn’t matter now.” She said flatly as she inched back to the doorframe.

“I- well, I did some digging around on that woman. Melody Pond.”

“Oh? And what did you find out?” She asked coolly. She was not going to let this get to her.

“Some interesting things… but nothing conclusive. She was a real piece of work, a killer.” He said with a nod as he smiled gently at her. “She definitely isn’t you, River.”

He could almost see the relief wash over her as she gave him her best smile. “No, she isn’t. See you at seven, Doctor.”

 

When the Doctor arrived to pick her up, he was already an hour late. And by the time they actually arrived, the other detectives were already inside the warehouse negotiating the liquor deal.

“I cannot believe we are going to miss this.” River hissed at him as they lurked around the back of the building. “Next time I’m driving, even if I have to tie you up to do it.”

They kept to the shadows, trying to be as discrete as possible until they came to the entrance. A rather large man stood in front of the door, gun at the ready.

“Right. Ok. Here’s the plan, I’ll go up and just talk to him. I’m clever, I can probably trick him into thinking that I’m actually in on the deal and then-“ River’s hand shot out and clamped over his mouth. “Mmphh mmmhp. Mmph!”

She waited until his muffled ramblings came to a halt before she removed her hand.

“Are you about finished? You’re very clever, sweetie, I’ll give you that. But this, this is a job for someone with a subtler touch.”

“What? You mean you? Subtle? Haha! Yeah ok, River I hate to break it to you but you’re about as subtle as a flying brick when you want something.”

“Just because you haven’t seen it doesn’t mean I can’t do it. Watch and learn.”

She strode out from the darkness rather deliberately as she headed straight for the gangster. “River! Wait!” The Doctor whispered furiously as she got further away and he had no choice but to follow.

“Hello, darling. Long time no see, eh?” River greeted the man rather casually as she approached, and he responded by lowering his gun.

The Doctor’s eyes widened in realization. She knew him, too. Of course she knew. This was Kovarian’s warehouse.

“Hey, doll. You here to see him? Now’s not really a good time. Business. How ya been, sweetheart?” He drawled out, his voice was low and thick as he eyed River up and down, a gentle smile on his otherwise fearsome face.

“I’ve been good.” She nodded as she put her hands in the pockets of the dress she was wearing, and the Doctor stumbled up behind her.

“Who’s that?” He asked cautiously as he raised his gun, pointing it directly at the Doctor.

“That’s an idiot. And he’s with me.” River’s hand rested on top of his gun, shifting the angle so it wasn’t trained on the Doctor. “He’ll be a good boy.“

“Yeah. He better. It’s a big night tonight. Can’t you come tomorrow?”

“Now’s the only time I have. I know how it works.” She gave him a wink, watching as he debated on whether or not to let her in.

“Alright, doll. Go on in.” He stepped aside and motioned to the door with his gun.

“Thanks Daddy.” River leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before reaching behind her and grabbing the Doctor’s wrist, dragging him through the doors with her before he had time to ask any questions.

They were barely inside the building when a loud voice echoed around them. “Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party. Come on in! We got plenty of rope for everyone.”

River froze, her hand shooting out to grab the Doctor’s. It had been a long time since she heard that voice, and even now it terrified her, even if she wouldn’t admit it. He quickly pulled her against his side as he gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s going to be fine.” He said softly.

In the center of the warehouse, Jack and a few other men were on their knees, bound and gagged, while Kovarian paced in front of them, puffing on a cigar. Three Silence gang members stood behind him, machine guns lifted at the ready.

“Welcome to my cozy little operation. Hope you enjoy your stay!” Kovarian spread his arms out in a gesture of welcome, but River knew it was anything but. “Come on, come on. Don’t be shy.” He waved them over, and they carefully approached. Jack whipped his head around to look at them, his eyes full of anger. They were outnumbered; even River wouldn’t be able to get her gun out quick enough before they would fire.

“So who do we have here, eh? What’s ya name?”

River glanced to the Doctor. His jaw was clenched and he squeezed her hand tightly. She could almost see him thinking. Hopefully he would come up with something to get them out of this. “I’m the Doctor.”

“Not you, ya dumb mug. I was addressing the lovely lady. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“River.”

“River, River, River. Haha, ohh baby, it looks like you’re all wet, eh?” He walked towards her, staring intensely as he closed the space between them. He glanced down at their hands, shaking his head as he looked at their intertwined fingers. “Bad move, kid.” He tutted as he backed away slowly.

“Boys. Lock ‘em up in the back.” He snapped his fingers and the men moved, grabbing River and the Doctor, yanking them apart as they drug them to the back of the warehouse. ”Tick tock, sweetheart!” Kovarian called after them as they were shoved into a tiny room, and the Doctor banged on the door as they locked it from the outside.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood together in the dark room, both quiet as they listened to the men walk away.

“Well, that went swimmingly, didn’t it?” River’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she leaned back into the wall with a sigh. She shivered slightly; there was no heat in the building and the fear and adrenaline were slowly seeping out of her the longer they stood in the room. She dug her flask out of her cleavage, taking a swig of the whiskey inside before running her hands along her arms. The Doctor watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands over her skin.

“Here.” He said gently, shrugging off his jacket as he walked over to her. He draped it over her shoulders, his fingers brushing over the nape of neck. She shivered again, but not from the cold, as his fingers brushed ever so lightly over her skin, lingering for just a moment longer than was needed. “It might be a while before we can get out. Wouldn’t want you freezing to death.”

“Lucky thing I have you to keep me warm.” She said softly, pulling the jacket tight around herself, inhaling the scent of him. It relaxed her as she leaned against the wall, starting to warm up exponentially quick as heat spread throughout her body. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“So what’s your story, Song? I never really asked.” He moved along the wall, running his hands over it, searching for anything that they could use as a means of escape in the otherwise barren room.

“It’s not a happy one. I used to be the best torpedo in New York. Got shacked up with a bad man, and when things went south he tried to have me bumped off. How surprised he was when I came back, and his boys didn’t.” She paused a moment, reaching down to pull her dress up her legs, carefully sliding her .38 Special out of its thigh holster. “He acted like nothing had happened, up until the next big bust. He took off and I was left holding the bag. So what’s a girl to do, Doctor? I’ve been on the lam ever since.”

“On the lam? How did you get a job with the force then? You used to be a hired gun?” He said softly as he tapped on a spot in the middle of the wall. He already had suspicions about her past. At this point nothing would surprise him.

She moved from the wall to walk up behind him. Her fingers curled around the revolver, and she swallowed hard, raising it to his back with shaking arms before pressing the barrel between his shoulder blades, angled toward his heart. “I still am.” She whispered.

The Doctor hung his head, his suspicions finally confirmed. She followed him to Chicago to kill him. He was her target. “Song, what are you doing?” The Doctor said calmly as he raised his arms up in a gesture of surrender.

“What I’m paid to do. This job was easier than I expected. Your Captain was a real pushover. When I told him I wanted to be your partner, all it took was one little kiss to have you assigned with me. You’ve made a lot of enemies, Doctor. Sent a lot of men to rot in jail. Kovarian’s had enough, so he sent me.”

“Song, listen to me. You don’t have to do this.” He pleaded, taking a small step forward.

“Don’t you move, Doctor! You stay right there!” Her voice was shaking as her finger curled around the trigger. He was a good man. A beautifully goofy man who was clumsy and sweet, but dark and serious all at the same time, who gave her his coat because she was cold. Her hand fit in his perfectly and all she wanted to do was run her fingers through his stupid hair. She didn’t want to do this.

“River, please.” He turned around to face her, oddly calm for someone who had a gun pointed at him. “We’re supposed to be partners. Put the gun down.”

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, her hands trembling slightly as she shook her head. “I have to. You don’t understand. He’ll come for me if I don’t. You don’t know what they can do to someone like me.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she lifted the gun higher, pressing it back against him.

“River, whatever or whoever comes, I’ll protect you. I promise. You don’t have to do this. We haven’t known each other long but I feel something here, Song. Something good. Something right.” His hands moved and wrapped around the barrel as he looked at her.

“Level with me Song, you feel it too, don’t you? “

She gasped slightly as his hands slid forward and rested on top of her fingers, gently sliding the gun out of her grasp. “Don’t you?” He repeated gently, pulling it away from her and chucking it to the floor.

“I feel it.” She whispered barely audible. He closed the space between them; she could feel the heat radiating off his body as he backed her up against the opposite wall. Her fingers twitched at her sides as she resisted the urge to grab him and kiss him senseless.

“Look at me, Song. We’re partners now. Partners don’t kill each other. Do you trust me?”

She thought a moment. Being together with this man, this Doctor, did feel right. She had told him more about herself than anyone else knew. It was easy, comfortable. “I do.” She reached up, brushing her fingers through his hair as he leaned into her touch. “I absolutely trust you.” Her fingers traced over his jaw and he pressed his lips against her palm.

“Good. Now let’s get back to it. There has to be some other way out of here. Maybe we can get through one of these walls. That one there sounds fairly hollow, maybe if I kick it good we can break through….” He said as he backed away, even though all he wanted to do was take her into his arms.

“What? That’s it?” She said, admittedly a little disappointed; she was rather hoping he would kiss her. She rather wanted him to kiss her.

“Have I forgotten something?” He asked, voice low, as she walked forward, backing him against the wall.

“What is it Song?” He asked a bit confused as he watched her. She looked conflicted; he could all but see the gears turning in her mind as she debated whatever it was she thinking about. He imagined she’d look good with any emotion across her face.

“I need to know.” She whispered as she pressed her whole body up against his, her fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt as she pressed her hips against his and crashed their lips together.

He jumped in surprise, his arms flying out to the sides before he rested them on her shoulders. He sighed, relaxing into her embrace, kissing her back with equal force.

He pulled back first, pushing her away slightly, trying to clear his head. “Right. Interesting. What are you doing? I thought you didn’t want to do these- uh, things with me.”

“I’m testing a theory.” She muttered as she leaned towards him, brushing her lips along his jaw.

He swallowed hard, his hands creeping up her sides as her lips moved down to his neck. “And what would that be?” he whispered as he leaned his head back slightly, letting it thump against the wall.

She leaned back and looked at him “I was testing to see whether I really wanted to kiss you or whether I should just go ahead and kill you anyway.”

“Care to tell me the conclusion of this little test?”

“Kiss. Definitely kiss.” She whispered as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tight against his chest as their mouths connected again. Her hands moved into his hair, clutching him closer as her tongue danced across his lips.

“Wait a minute…” He whispered, reaching his hands up to pull her hair out of its tight twist. She gave him a sideways glance as his fingers fumbled against the pins holding her hair down. His fingers got caught and he tugged at her hair rather roughly as he tried to detangle himself.

“Ow! Doctor! Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“I just- your hair, River! I want to touch your hair. It’s been driving me insane ever since that first night. And you always keep it up like this, it’s total rubbish.” He pouted as he went to move his hand, actually managing to remove a pin. He looked at it a moment, his eyes shining as an idea washed over him.

“River! Your hair!” He exclaimed as he looked at the pin. “Perfect! Uh, would you excuse me a moment?”

She reluctantly took a step back, folding her arms over her chest in annoyance as he bounded off the wall and all but ran to the door. He crouched down, his fingers skillfully bending the pin as he shoved it into the keyhole. With a quick flick of his wrist, the lock clicked, and he carefully turned the handle, opening the door.

“Haha! Brilliant!” He stood and looked back at River; this was going to be a good night after all. He might not have gotten Kovarian but he definitely got the girl. “Come on. Let’s go save the day, then.” A goofy grin was plastered on his face as held his hand out to her. She shook her head as she smiled at him, stepping over to pick up her gun.

“You do realize that you’re ridiculous, right?” Their fingers laced together as they raced out into the warehouse.

River took out the three gang members that were keeping guard over the Captain and other detectives while the Doctor raced to untie them. Kovarian slipped out a side door and the sounds of engines revving and tires squealing echoed through the building as he made his escape.

“Let’s get ‘em!” Jack yelled as he jumped to his feet, wasting no time as they stampeded out the door and the boys piled into their respective cars, cranking the engines and taking off down the street.

The Doctor stood, watching them go as River came up behind him and slipped her arm around his, winding her hand down and locking their fingers together.

“Don’t you want to go after him?” She asked softly as they walked out the door and headed out to the Doctor’s car.

“It’s all I’ve wanted for weeks.” He said gently as he turned to face her. He reached his hand up slowly, cupping her chin as his thumb traced along her bottom lip. “But now there’s something I want more.” She leaned into his touch, pressing up against him as she placed a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw, until their lips collided together gently.

The sound of gunshots rang out into the night as they stood wrapped around each other in the dark.

“Let’s get you home.” He mumbled against her lips as he walked them back, reaching over to yank the car door open for her.

“Your place or mine?” She asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze before letting him go and hopping into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

As it turns out, River’s place was closer. The Doctor had every intention of being a proper gentleman, and just dropping her off with a kiss. But she had insisted that he come up for tea, if only to wind down from the day.

He had volunteered to tend to the kettle while she went to change. He turned the gas on, filling the kettle and setting it on the burner. He rummaged around until he found cups and spoons as he waited. He hated waiting. He turned away from the stove and glanced across the kitchen to the door River had disappeared into. It was cracked open, and he could see her in the reflection of the mirror, but just a sliver of her. He took a few steps around the table, getting a better look until he could clearly see into the small bathroom.

His fingers curled around the back of a chair as he watched her slowly unzip her dress, the fabric falling at her waist. He swallowed hard as his eyes traced over the smooth skin of her back, noticing the little details on the lacey band of her bra. She lifted her hands, and skillfully started pulling pins from her hair. She stopped momentarily and moved out of the Doctors sight. In his haste to keep his eyes on her, he surged to the side, his foot caught on the chair and he stumbled, knocking the damned thing over. She looked up quickly with a satisfied smirk on her face, her eyes catching his in the mirror as she leaned against the sink. She raised her hand, and beckoned him in with her finger.

She turned as the door creaked open and he stepped into the doorway. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare?” She said with a smirk before turning back to the mirror and returning her hands to her hair, holding it down with one hand, plucking out pins with the other.

“No. But thank you for the tip.” He mumbled as he hesitantly walked forward behind her.

River shivered as she felt the heat of him press against her back and the warmth of his hands settle on her waist. She looked at him in the mirror as her hands stilled over a pin.

“Last one.” She murmured as his lips softly brushed over her shoulder, his hips pressed against her as his fingers traced over the smooth skin of her stomach. “Care to do the honors?”

“Mmmhmm.” His fingertips traced up her side while the other hand gripped around her waist. He noticed the subtle shift of her body to lean back against him, the gentle way her smiled fluttered and her breath hitched when his fingers grazed over the side of her breast.

She let out a breathy sigh, leaning her head back against him as his fingers continued their almost tortuous climb up her body. Every touch tingled and burned; it sent her blood boiling, rushing around in a frenzy as her heart pounded and she tried to remain composed. His fingers traced over her neck, running along her jaw, and she could feel how hard he had become as he pressed against her.

“River” He sighed into her ear, voice low as he finally reached up and gripped the pin. He carefully pulled it out, making sure not to catch it in her hair like earlier. He smiled brightly as her hair tumbled out; curls bounced down around her head as he watched them fall. He pulled at one curiously, watching with a grin as it bounced back into place. His fingers stroked over her hair as he nuzzled his face into her neck. “It was worth the wait.”

She reached up behind him, grabbing onto his neck as his lips pressed against her throat and she pressed her ass against him, rolling her hips so she ground against him.

She grinned at the strangled little groan that escaped the Doctor throat as she rubbed against him. She turned in his arms as the kettle in the kitchen screeched. His eyes flicked down to her chest as his hands found their way further up her torso until his fingers traced against the lace of her bra.

“The tea.” River said shakily as her hands ran down over the buttons on his shirt and her eyes flicked down to the obvious bulge in his trousers. “Go on. I’ll be out in a minute,” she promised as her hands left his body.

He reluctantly stepped away. “Do we have to have tea?” He asked rather hoping that they could skip it.

“No. But we do have to make sure my apartment doesn’t catch fire.”

“Right. Of course. I’ll go see to that then.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” He pulled his hands back slowly, almost leaving her skin, but not quite.

“Are you going?” She laughed gently, raising her eyebrows at him as he pouted.

“Yes! I’m going!” He raised his hand in a gesture of surrender as he turned and walked out of the room.

River closed the door after him. She leaned against it taking a moment to try and calm herself. She missed him already and it hadn’t even been a minute. She groaned a bit as she realized just how wet she’d become, just how much her body was aching to be touched. It had been a while. A long while. She hadn’t been with anyone since Kovarian, and that was almost two years ago now. She swallowed hard, trying to push her nerves down as she started to change.

She pushed her dress down over her hips, catching her underwear and pulling them down with it. The fabric fell to the floor as she unhooked her bra, flung it to the side, and slipped a nightgown over her head.

By the time she had settled enough to head back to the kitchen, the Doctor was sitting at her table with two cups of tea waiting. His eyes glued to her immediately as she strode towards him “I thought you didn’t want tea?” she asked, a bit amused as she walked towards him

His mouth went dry as he watched her. The silk of her nightgown clung to her curves; she had obviously taken her bra off. He licked his lips a bit as his gaze lingered over her breasts and he briefly wondered what it would be like to run his teeth over those perfect, hardened nipples through that thin fabric. Until another thought struck him and he was much more intrigued about the possibilities of slipping his hand between her thighs as he glanced down at the hem of the nightgown. It was almost scandalously short.

“Doctor?” she asked, breaking his train of thought as she took the chair opposite him.

“Yes?” He said roughly as he clasped his hands over his lap and blushed furiously.

“You changed your mind about the tea, then?” She asked innocently as she gripped her cup and took a small sip.

“Oh. Oh yes. Uh, I was suddenly feeling rather parched.”

“And yet you haven’t touched it.”

“I would rather be touching you if you must know-” His face froze as she stifled a giggle. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Mmhmm.” She nodded, eyes shining with something he couldn’t quite place as she smiled at him and sipped her tea.

“I should probably get going.” He muttered nervously as he tapped his fingers against the cup.

“No, you shouldn’t.” River’s heart lurched at the thought of him leaving. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was a bit scared that Kovarian might show up. He did know where she was, and she knew he would come for her as soon as he realized she didn’t kill the Doctor, so she wouldn’t be here long. Then again, a bigger part of her, bigger than the fear, just simply wanted him.

“Stay.” She said softly, looking down into her tea.

“River, if I stay, I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave.” he said carefully as he watched her. He wanted to stay so very badly. But he knew this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing. It couldn’t be with her.

She stood and walked forward, reaching her hand out to him. “Stay. Please.”

He nodded and reached out to take her hand. Their fingers twined together and he had the notion that River Song just might be the one.

“Come on.” River said brightly “Let’s go listen to the radio. It’s in my room.”

“Alright. A little radio, but then I should really be going.” He smiled as he stood and she led him back down to a door. She opened it slowly and the two of them slipped inside.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a little warmer than the rest of the apartment and it smelled like her perfume. River led him over to the bed and sat on the edge.

“So, what should we listen to?” He asked as he looked around the room. “Where’s the radio?”

“I don’t have one.” She confessed softly as she reached out for his other hand and pulled him around to face her so he was standing between her legs. She looked up at him shyly, raising his hand to her lips as she placed a soft kiss to his palm.

“River.” The Doctor sighed, as he reached out to cup her face with his free hand. His fingers traced over her neck and down her arm until he settled it on her waist.

She hummed a bit before squeaking in surprise as he pulled her to her feet. He kissed her slowly, soft but firm, as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. It hit the floor with a thump as her fingers started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his as her fingers reached the last button.

“It’s been- It’s been a long time for me. I don’t usually let people in like this.” She muttered as he shrugged his shirt off and her small hands pressed against his chest.

“I won’t hurt you, River.” His hands bunched around the fabric of her nightgown, pulling it further up her thighs as he gripped her hips. “It’s- well, it’s been a long time for me as well. I’m glad it’s you. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He smiled at her softly, rolling his hips against hers as she shivered in his arms.

“I want you too sweetie.” River whispered before kissing him hungrily, her tonguing stroking against his as he pressed against her and moaned into her mouth. 

It wasn’t long before they fell against the bed, tangled in each other’s arms. Her soft moans filled the room as the Doctor’s fingers brushed over her nipples. The feel of the fabric and his fingers was almost enough on their own to send her over the edge. It had been too long, and she loved every single touch and caress. But the slow fire that was building in the pit of River’s stomach had turned into a raging fire. She was more than ready. He was settled between her thighs, kissing gently at her neck. River’s hand ran down over his as she gently guided his hand from her chest to her hip.

“Touch me. Please, sweetie, I need you.” Her voice shook with want. His lips moved against her neck a little rougher as his teeth grazed over her skin and her hips bucked up against him.

He ran his hands over the smooth skin of her thigh as he lifted her leg to hitch it over his waist. He was surprised when instead of meeting the lacey fabric of her underwear, his fingers brushed against thick curls.

“Oh, you naughty girl,” he mumbled against her as he bent his head and traced his tongue around her nipple. “Please just-“she hissed as his teeth scraped over her through the fabric and she felt a new rush of arousal soak her between her thighs.

His fingers slid against her wet heat as he looked up at her “You feel amazing.” He marveled as he stroked along her, rubbing circles against her aching flesh.

“You- You should feel it from the inside,” she halfheartedly joked as her hips bucked off the bed and she moaned.

She reached down between them letting her hand rub against his erection through his trousers.

“Oh” She breathed with a smirk “You don’t feel half bad yourself.”

“Mmm. You should feel it from the inside,” he echoed cheekily as her hand moved to unbutton his pants.

“I intend to.”

He pulled his hand away as he helped River free himself of the remander of his clothes, kicking off his pants and boxers. He blushed a bit, feeling ridiculously exposed as she licked her lips, glancing down at his body.

He grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it slowly up her body, taking everything in before pulling it over her head and chucking it to the floor. “Yowzah,” he whispered as he fluttered his fingers over her skin.

“You’re beautiful, River.” He whispered as he kissed along the swell of her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples as he went. He wiggled back and trailed kisses down over her stomach, smirking as her muscles quivered under his lips. He ventured lower, biting at her hip bone as she arched off the bed. “Sweetie! Please- If you don’t- ”

“Hush, sweetheart.” He kissed down slowly over her inner thigh before turning his head and breathing against her. She gasped, her hands flying to grip his shoulders as his tongue slid firmly against her and the taste of her exploded across his tongue. He growled against her, sliding his mouth up to suck against her clit as she cried out and writhed on the bed. He continued his slow teasing, licking and sucking along her until she was quivering beneath him.

“Doctor, please!” Her hands tangled in his hair as she yanked him back up to her. He chuckled before their lips met. She licked at his lips, tasting herself on his tongue as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed against him.

“Wait. River, wait. I want to tell you something.” He said gently as kept his hips pulled back.

“What is it?” She asked breathlessly as her fingers gripped against his ass.

“I want to tell you my name.” He said seriously. “No one knows. No one.”

“Tell me.” She whispered as he pressed against her entrance just slightly.

“It’s John. John Smith.” He said quietly as he watched her face break out into a grin and laughter bubbled up from her chest.

“Are you serious? That’s the big mystery? John Smith! That has got to be the most- Ah!” She gasped as he slid into her, her fingers digging into his skin as she whimpered. She felt deliciously full as he sank inside and she stretched around him, pleasure jolting through her as she leaned her head back into the pillows.

He groaned as he slid inside; the feeling of her surrounding him was fantastic. She was silky and tight and he groaned as her muscles clenched around him. “You’re so-“

Her lips pressed against his cutting him off as his hips rocked against her, setting a slow, steady rhythm. His hands were everywhere, running over her sides, cupping her ass, rolling her nipples under his fingers as their tongues danced together and he worshiped her. It was everything she could have wanted. He grunted against her neck as she moaned and writhed beneath him, her hips meeting his on every thrust.

She’d never been loved like this before and the thought was almost too much. With Kovarian it was always adrenaline filled fucks after a kill, hard and rough and unforgiving. But this, this was slow and gentle, and he touched her everywhere, to her very soul. It quickly became more than just desire, more than wanting him physically. She wanted his heart, she wanted all of him. Always.

She could feel herself tightening around him, hurdling towards the edge of bliss, and by the time his fingers rubbed over her clit, she was lost, chanting his name into the night.

He followed her, groaning her name into her ear as his hips stuttered and he stilled inside her. He stared down at her, watching her face as her eyes opened and she reached her hands up to brush his hair back out of his face and she smiled up at him.

“Ridiculous and amazing.” She whispered as she leaned up and brushed her lips along his, letting her hands trace over his back.

He rolled to the side, taking his weight off her as they lay together. Sometime later, when their heartbeats slowed and they crawled under the covers, River lay sprawled over him, one leg draped over his, and her arms wrapped around his chest.

“I didn’t kill you.” She mumbled against his skin as his fingers trailed along her spine.

“Well, that’s debatable. You did that thing with your tongue and I almost had a heart attack.”

“Shut up.” River laughed softly, leaning up a bit to kiss him sweetly. “When Kovarian realizes I didn’t go through with it, he is going to put a hit on us; he’ll have every gangster in the city after me, and after you. I can’t stay. I have to go in the morning. It was fun while it lasted.” She stroked her hand along his cheek, smiling at him gently, trying to not think about having to part in the morning or the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor looked at her and brushed a curl away from her face. “Hm. Yeah. He probably will. I’ll go with you. I don’t want to be alone anymore. You and me, Song. We’re partners now. Can’t get rid of me that easy.”

She was quiet a moment, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep her emotions together. “You and me.” She echoed “Watch us run. I feel like I know you.” She whispered into his chest, letting her fingers run lazily along his torso.

“Me too. Maybe we knew each other in a past life.” He mused, running his fingers over her arms. “Maybe we were lovers then. We probably chased each other across galaxies.“

She smiled, pressing her lips against him “I think I’d like that. The two of us, running about in the stars.”

“Someday Song, I’ll take you there.”

“The Doctor lies!” she said with a small laugh. “I’ll have to remember that. Make it a rule. Rule one.” She sighed, squeezing her arms around him. “We’re not leaving this rock sweetie, but while we’re here, I wouldn’t mind wasting time with you.”

“Yeah. It wouldn’t kill me to be handcuffed to you for a while, Song.” He said with a cheeky grin, tickling his fingers over her ribs.

“That can be arranged.”

She let out a low chuckle as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and she snuggled harder against his chest. She couldn’t get close enough.

Tonight they would sleep. But tomorrow, tomorrow they would run.


End file.
